According to You
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: Ed/OC Slight Peter/OC at beginning. What one brother doesnt appreciate, the other appreciates more than anything. T for darker themes. Enjoy BeautifulPeople!


Oh shit, I thought as I ran through the halls of Cair Paravel, Pete's gonna kill me! Ever since Peter and I started courting, he gave me less breaks. He became really strict. Now I was late and he was bound to pissed off. We were sending off the King of Archenland today, for whatever reason I can't remember his name. At least Ed would be there. He's my best friend and he makes any situation better. Finally I outside in front of the castle, I slipped in beside Ed and hoped that Peter didn't see me, he definitely did. After all the goodbyes and the king left, Peter turned around and glared at me. Looking at him, he seems like such a sweet guy and he is but do NOT piss him off. I've never been more scared in my life than in that moment. It made the very blood in my veins feel as though it turned to ice. Susan and Lucy had already gone inside, it was just Ed, Peter and me in the courtyard,

"What a bloody surprise, you're late again. Why even bother showing up, Lyla? You only continue to disgrace Narnia further when you do show up! Look at you! Your hair looks like a nest, your dress is a mess! Why can't you do anything right," he yelled at me. I just stood there and took it. Not like I could fight back, he's High King Peter. He could have me executed for talking back. Plus I don't think it's good to piss him off more. "Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry my King, I forgot to ask someone to wake me early last night. It's my fault, It won't happen again," I replied quietly, knowing that it would happen again. Being with Peter makes me on edge and stressed and I forget things. But I wouldn't dare tell him to ease up, he'd just yell again.

"You're running out of chances, Delyla," he growled before stalking off to continue with his day. After he left, I felt myself break. I dropped and just sobbed. But I was caught by a pair of strong arms before I hit the ground. And even though I knew who it was, I still jumped cause I was scared. I thought maybe Peter came back for round 2. It wouldn't have been the first time he hit me. I reluctantly looked up and when I saw concerned coffee colored eyes staring back at me, I knew I was finally safe. I latched onto Edmund and didn't show signs of letting go. I continued to cry into his hard chest, knowing that I would never feel this safe in Peter's arms. After my crying died down, he finally asked me what he asked me every time.

"Why do you let him treat you like that? You don't deserve to be treated that way. You hide in your room all day because you're afraid of him. You don't want him to yell at you cause you're scared you'll yell back and he'll backhand you again." Edmund was the only one who knew Peter hit me and it took all his restraint not to beat the living hell out of his brother. Ed's like my big brother and he's very protective.

"Because he loves me. That's why Ed. According to Peter, he's the only one that can bother to put up with my bullshit and my lateness and all my other faults. Sometimes, I'd rather be alone forever but then I remember that he's the only one that's ever loved me like he does. He won't show it in public but he always shows it when we're alone and he always apologizes. I've never felt more wanted than I do at Cair," I confessed. I expected to feel lighter after my confession but I still felt a sinking weight on my chest, like there was something I still wasn't confessing something. I had told Ed everything that had been on my mind. He just continued to hold me. He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead.

"He's my brother and I love him but he doesn't always see things right, Lyla. You know that."

"But he's trying, Ed. That's all that matters to me," I pulled out of his arms and kissed his cheek, "I should go see if he needs help with anything. I'll talk to you later Ed." I started to walk back to the castle when he called my name.

"Lyla, wait!" I turned around to see what he needed, but he just stood there, staring at me.

"What do you need, Ed?" He fumbled over his words for a couple seconds.

"Uh you know what? It was nothing, I just wanted to say you can come to me if you ever want me to kick his ass." He smiled and then looked at the ground.

"Thanks Ed." And with that I went back inside to see if Peter needed me. He did, turns out he wasn't done yelling and then after he yelled, he apologized. This is what he always did. He'd yell, maybe hit me depending on what I did and then he'd apologize profusely. He kiss me a lot and get all sweet like he was at the beginning. But after today, it felt fake. I pulled away.

"Peter, wait. I can't do this anymore. I'm not a good girlfriend. I screw up too much and you deserve better. Much better, someone who can be on time and who isn't a mess all the time," I whispered. I really wish I'd kept my mouth shut because I've never seen a more fiery glare in my life. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

"I do deserve better but I chose you and you're not going anywhere until I say so. I'm the High King and I'll decide when we're done and we are far from over," he growled. I backed away and tried to run but he chased me and caught me. He gave me such a hard backhand that I felt my cheekbone crack. I dropped to the ground, almost unconscious and sobbing loudly. He kicked me in the stomach and told me to shut up before someone heard. I tried but it was already too late because Edmund came bursting through the doors just moments later. The two Pevensie boys fought until Ed had Peter against the wall with his blade at Pete's jugular.

"You may be High King but I'm making an order for you to follow and you will follow it. You may be my brother but I'm not letting you hurt her anymore. That is my best friend, Peter. I won't sit back and let you slowly kill her. You're destroying the life and the fire she has inside. I love you brother, but I have never been ashamed to be a Pevensie until this moment. This is the end of the line. I'm letting you keep your life so that you have a chance to redeem yourself in our eyes," Edmund spoke in a low dangerous voice that only meant one thing: He meant business. Peter nodded quickly and I saw a flash of fear and regret in his blazing blue eyes. Edmund released his hold on him and walked over to me to check my wounds.

"I'm truly sorry for all I put you through Delyla, I honestly hope that you can forgive me in time. I'll understand if you can't though. I did love you, I just went about it the wrong way," Peter said quietly. You could hear the guilt dripping out of his voice. I nodded and he left the room quickly. Edmund checked my ribs to see if any were broken. Surprisingly, they were all intact. It was just my cheekbone that was cracked but that would heal. After checking my ribs, Edmund picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. I was really tired, the whole ordeal took a lot out of me. I heard Ed mumble something about a long day before I drifted off to sleep. Ed stayed with me until lunch and the he left. I slept all through the day. He told the girls that I was sick and a little upset because Peter and I had broken up, but he also told them to let me sleep because he was handling it.

I woke up on and off throughout the day to eat and go to the bathroom and just think but I always fell back asleep. There was a knock on my door later in the evening. I looked out my window and it was dark out, so I wondered who it could be. I opened my door and Edmund was on the other side. This was odd because he never knocked, we both just walked into each other's rooms when we felt like it.

"Hey Ed, what's up? You look kinda stressed," I asked. He did look stressed. He looked like he had about ten million things on his mind. He didn't answer me, he just looked at me for a second. What he did next, I never would've expected in a thousand years. He stepped forward and kissed me, hard and passionate. I felt my blood run hot. Did I have feelings for Ed that I didn't even know about? I instantly kissed back, snaking my arms around his neck and running my fingers through his hair, making him moan softly against my lips. He pulled away when oxygen became necessary. We were both out of breath.

"I should've done that this morning when I had the idea. Delyla I love you, so so much. You're so beautiful and incredible. I literally cannot stop thinking about you. You're funny and an amazing best friend, you're what I always wanted. I always wished that I'd fall for my best friend and I did. Every time I asked my dad about why he loves my mom he always said it was because she's his best friend. I always wanted what they have and now I have a chance to get that! I know you just broke up with Peter so I'm not asking for right now I'm asking for the future. Please just give me one shot pl-" I cut him off with another kiss answering all his question and then pulled away.

"I don't want to give you a shot in the future," I saw his face fall and my heart broke but then I remembered to finish my sentence, "because there's no time like the present." His face lit up like the morning sun. I kissed him again and whispered, "I love you too Edmund." He smiled against my lips as he deepened that nerve searing kiss. Looks like I did have feelings for the Just King.

Edmund fell asleep in my room that night with me laying on his chest. When Susan and Lucy came in the next morning, they were gonna ask me to help find Ed, they got a surprise. Susan smiled lightly as Lucy whispered, "It's about damn time, I thought he'd never tell her." Susan giggled quietly and lead Lucy out of the room. I woke up as Susan looked back once more and called her.

"Su, can you tell Peter please? I don't want to be around him right now but he deserves to know." Susan nodded and told me to go back to sleep. I laid my head down on Ed's chest again. He must've woken up briefly because he pressed a kiss to my forehead, mumbled I love you and then went back to sleep. All the while he was rolling over to put his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair as he dropped a kiss on my stomach. The door opened and Peter poked his head in. His eyes looked sad but he mouthed the word congratulations and smiled a genuine smile. I smiled back and he left just as swiftly as he came. I was worried he'd be mad but I think he was just happy that I was happy, even though it's not with him. I took one last look at the king laying on my chest and slowly slipped away into sleep with one thought in my mind. This is forever.

_According to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible _

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

* * *

Ok let me start by saying I have nothing against Peter, i adore him to death. Almsot as much as Ed but not quite. This idea just popped into my head while listening to Acoording to You by Orianthi, which is where thew lyrics at the end are from. such a good song listen to it if you havent heard it yet. I unfortunately only own my plot and Delyla. Yea her name is Delyla but they call her Lyla sorry if that confused anyone. anyways RnR BeautifulPeople.

DelenaNero

PS be merciful in reviews lol I write this as 5 in the morning cuz i couldnt sleep XD. check out my other CON fic A Just King and help me finish it. I want audience participation on that one!


End file.
